Sonic The Hedgehog 2017 - Season 1
by Jorm-kun
Summary: 3 years after Robotnik's defeat at the hands of Sonic The Hedgehog and Sally Acorn, A mysterious-yet-familiar-looking scientist going by the name of "Dr. Eggman" starts taking Mobius by storm after The Freedom Fighters investigate a spike in Badnik activity. The original team must save Mobius once more from the Doctor and bring peace back once more.
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

During the 3 years after Dr. Ivo Robotnik's defeat at the hands of Sonic The Hedgehog, Sally Acorn and the Freedom Fighters, the world enjoyed a long period of peace and the restoration of The Knothole, The Kingdom Of Acorn and Mobotropolis.

However, that peace was soon placed under threat after a sudden spike in Badnik activity. Only one team is available to deal with the threat that looms large from the sudden re-emergance of the Badniks.

These Freedom Fighters consist of:

 **Sonic The Hedgehog, The fastest thing alive and The Freedom Fighters' trump card. Known to be reckless, impulsive, but come to save the day in just the nick of time. If you're trying to plan a tactical mission, please don't invite him.**

 **Sally Acorn, The brains, the beauty, the tactician, the team leader, and the heir to a reigning Monarchy.**

 **Miles "Tails" Prower, The young, talented and highly intelligent mechanical prodigy and one half of a mechanic duo that consists of himself and-**

 **Rotor Walrus, The Knothole's trusted, long-time mechanic. For the longest time, he continues to be one of the frontrunners of providing technology to the Freedom Fighters to combat the sinister plans of Dr. Robotnik.**

 **Bunnie Rabbott, The knothole's walking armory, and a cyborg southern belle you really, REALLY don't wanna mess with.**

 **And then, there's Antoine. Who's role is...really, yet to be defined..**

Their current mission: To investigate ongoing Badnik activity that is currently taking place in the west of Mobotropolis. Our story begins...now...

The last shot focuses on Sonic as he lands on the rooftop of a nearby building, with the burning west side of Mobotropolis in full view.

Sonic smiled and simply said: "Let's juice."

-SONIC THE HEDGEHOG-


	2. Show Intro

-Sonic The Hedgehog intro-

(Song: "Fist Bump")

Mobotropolis seen being burned to the ground with Death Egg Robots walking around and destroying everything in sight. Mobians are also seen running away from the chaos, before the scene zooms in on Sonic, who lands before the unfolding chaos.

 _ **I can't do this alone**_  
 _ **Even though I am strong**_  
 _ **Need something more than me**_  
 _ **Someone to push me to victory**_ \- v

He bolts through Mobotropolis and destroys any Badniks he comes across. However, he is soon surrounded and outnumbered by them. At that same moment, Sally Acorn arrives and slashes some of them down with her ring blades. Sonic looks at her before giving her a thumbs up, before Sally returns the gesture with a nod as the two of them prepare to fight the rest of the Badniks.

 _ **Let's see what we can do**_  
 _ **Together, me and you**_  
 _ **Can't be afraid to try**_  
 _ **Kiss your fears goodbye**_ \- v

Antoine is seen slashing through some of the Badniks in his path before being ambushed by one of them from behind. Two more join it's side and walk towards Antoine. He stands his ground. v

 _ **No looking back**_  
 _ **You and I, we're on the attack**_  
 _ **Full speed ahead**_  
 _ **Running to the sunset**_ \- v

Bunnie Rabbott is seen arriving on the scene, smashing through the Badniks that were about to attack Antoine. She helps him up and gestures him to carry on fighting. Antoine smiles and nods as the two of them get into a battle stance.

-  
 _ **Such a different feeling**_  
 _ **Both of us believing**_  
 _ **We can make it better**_ \- v

Tails is seen piloting the Tornado, heading towards the Death Egg Robots. He fires a grappling hook from the front of the plane and wraps the cable around three of the giant robots, bringing them together. As soon as he's done, he tosses Sonic a power ring.

 ** _Together we can show the world what we can do_**  
 ** _You are next to me and I'm next to you_**  
 ** _Push me on through until the battle's won_**  
 ** _No one's gonna give a thing to us_**  
 ** _Into each other we put our trust_**  
 ** _Standing united, after the fight_**

 ** _All alone, we will never be_**  
 ** _The two, of us, are holding the key_**  
 ** _We see, today, a world we couldn't see_**  
 ** _Before I say goodbye to you_**  
 ** _One more last fist bump..._** \- v

Nicole The Lynx and Rotor Walrus make triumphant hand gestures in the operator room, as they knew what was coming next: Sonic catches the power ring and jumps up. He spin dashes in the air and powers up before bolting straight through the three Death Egg Robots in a row, both of them exploding as soon as he landed.

The rest of the Freedom Fighters gathered together before they were suddenly surrounded by more Badniks. A familiar-looking figure emerged from behind the row of Badniks in front of them.

The Freedom Fighters got into a battle stance with smiles of confidence on their faces, before they all gave each other fist bumps.

 **-SONIC THE HEDGEHOG-**


	3. Episode 1 - Robotnik Returns

-Episode 1: Robotnik Returns-

On the outskirts of the city of Mobotropolis, a mixture of Badniks and defector Mobians are seen patrolling marked areas of the area: a more run-down, worn-out area of the city that suffered many years of turf wars before this army came along and killed criminals on both sides. One guard heard a sound coming from a nearby dumpster.

"Hey, go and check that dumpster. I think someone's hiding in there." said one of the goons to another.

"Why do I have to?! Y'know, you never do anything around here!" the other goon argued.

"Do you wanna take it up with the boss?" the first goon retorted.

"...Fine." said the second goon before walking over there, while grumbling to himself. He proceeded to open up the dumpster and spotted a device under the lid. The device released a long string, attached itself to the goon and pulled him in, then knocking him out before he can scream as the dumpster lid slams shut.

"Hey, what's happening over there?!" said the second goon as he came running over. Before he could lift up the dumpster lid, he felt something hit him in the back of the head, causing him to be knocked unconscious.

"Shoulda worn a helmet, boys." said female voice, who is soon revealed to be the Freedom Fighter's field leader, Sally Acorn. She walked over to the second goon and finds the ID tag that was kept on him. She noticed a familiar-looking logo on the tag.

"He can't be back...can he?" Sally thought to herself before contacting Nicole via a comm network.

"Nicole, I found a logo on the tag that one of the goons had. Could it be that...Robotnik's back?" asked Sally.

"That's impossible. Robotnik's been gone for three years. What makes you think he'll appear out of the blue now? Wouldn't this...be a bad time? Given all the incidents that have been happening for the past few weeks? Wouldn't it be...too close to call it a coincidence?" Nicole replied.

"Well...it's given us some real work, at least. Beats three years of doing jobs only once in a while.." said Sally as she walked over and used the tag on a door's ID lock, then walks inside. She entered an abandoned building that looks like a set-up to a possible hidden plot from the defectors.

"Either way, I'll keep you updated if anything happens. Nicole out." said Nicole as she hung up.

Sally proceeded to sneak around to try and find any clues about Robotnik's possible return. While thinking about this disastrous possibility, she hears a scream in the distance. Sally immediately runs over, looks down and sees Antoine on a floor below. trying to fight off some Badniks that were chasing him.

"Get back, I vill not tell you again!" said Antoine as he used his sword to try and fight them, only to have it snatched out of his hand and be grabbed by the throat by one of the Badniks. Antoine screamed out for someone to help.

His cries were heard in the form of Sally using her ringblades to slice down the Badnik that was grabbing Antoine by the throat. She proceeded to slice down the one on the left, before kicking the one on the right and stabbed it in the chest before slicing it in half. She retracted the blades and walked over to Antoine.

"Antoine, what happened?" asked Sally before she kneeled down beside him.

"I don't know! Zey started chasing me and I started running! I thought zey were deactivated! But I think those defectors brought them back..." explained Antoine.

"Thanks for telling me everything you know, Antoine." said Sally before helping Antoine up, then getting in touch with Nicole.

"Nicole, try getting in touch with Sonic." requested Sally.

"Got it, Sally." Nicole replied.

Sonic The Hedgehog was seen taking down reprogrammed badniks, which were crawling all over a further, inner part of the city. He looked around to see if any more were about to crawl out. At that moment, he heard a ringing coming from a device in his ear.

"Nicole, what's up?" asked Sonic as he answered the call.

"Hey Sonic. Sally asked for you to give a status report." said Nicole.

"Badniks are crawling around all over the inner parts of Mobotropolis. I've been dealing with them the whole ti-" said Sonic, before he was cut off by what sounded like a large helicopter.

"..I'll get back to you. Something came up" said Sonic before he hung up the comm.

All of a sudden, a large mobian thug, along with a bunch of other goons dropped down, ready to fight Sonic. The smaller ones were ready to fire their guns at Sonic, but before they could act, Sonic took all of them out at once with a series of single punches and kicks, before moving onto the bigger thug, which he quickly found out would take more than one hit to knock out.

"I'll take your head back to him!" shouted the meatheaded thug.

The thug knocked Sonic back, who then landed on his feet. Sonic then proceeded to jump over the thug, who was starting to charge towards him, aiming to hit Sonic with his huge stature.

"Come on, I've seen better swings from Antoine!" Sonic taunted.

Enraged, the thug started to charge at Sonic once more, who then smirked and, as soon as the goon got closer, Sonic proceeded to flip kick him straight in the jaw, causing the goon to fly back and land hard on his back. The goon ended up passing out from the impact.

At that moment, the comm device in Sonic's ear began to bleep again.

"Yello?" answered Sonic.

"Sonic, what part of 'don't go into the inner city' did you not understand?! I went over this with you in the briefing! Now I'm getting complaints about collateral damage to the city! Caused by you!" said Sally.

"Sal, relax. We took down the big guys, didn't we?" Sonic replied as he walked around.

"That's not the point! You need to think before you act! I'm trying to not get people killed, but when you do something and you're part of the Freedom Fighters, it's gonna reflect badly on me as the leader!" said Sally with a tone of obvious exasperation.

"I get it, I get it...I'll be more careful, alright?" said Sonic.

"Thank you. You better mean it this time. We don't want another incident, like the one from three weeks ago." said Sally.

"Oh come on, that wasn't completely my fau-!" Sonic retorted before being cut off.

"Just get on with the mission and don't cause any more trouble, alright? Sally out." said Sally before she cut off the comms.

At that moment, Sonic saw the helicopter in the sky once again. He began to ran towards it, despite hearing what Sally warned to him earlier. He jumped onto a roof and proceeded to look over at the person who was travelling inside the machine.

"Is that?...No, it can't be..." Sonic thought to himself. At that moment in time, a missile from a bazooka is seen being fired from someone inside the helicopter at Sonic. He failed to dodge the missile in time and is knocked back from the blast. Sonic sees a huge chunk of the building that's about to fall onto the civillians below.

"No no no no!" Sonic said frantically as he jumped down and spin dashed the piece of building in half, before kicking the halves off into the sky. After this, he pursues the helicopter carrying the person that just fired a rocket at him.

He jumped and spin dashed through the helicopter doors and sees a hooded figure in the vehicle.

"Hi, is this the flight to Robotnik HQ?" Sonic smirked and asked rehtorically as he came crashing through the helicopter passenger cabin. Sonic soon latches onto the side of the helicopter before questioning the hooded figure, who then hides a weapon behind his back in a very calm fashion.

"Why are you doing this?!" he interrogated.

"Because you stopped me before!" said the hooded figure before he fired a round from a ray gun he was hiding behind his back and shoots Sonic, causing the blue hedgehog to fall from the helicopter and straight onto the ground. Before he can rebound and jump back onto the helicopter, Sonic found himself exhausted from the effects of the ray gun.

Sonic stood up and looked at the helicopter as it left.

"Does this mean...he's back? Sonic thought to himself.

At that moment, Sonic heard another bleeping noise from his comm device. He answered the call, with a anxious expression on his face, having a gut feeling about who it is?

"...Sonic? We're gonna have a long talk when we get back." said Sally through the comm.

The episode ends with a view of the damage caused by the recent battle. The last image is of Sonic lowering his arm as his eyes look down.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	4. Episode 2 - Our Promise From The Start

-Episode 2: Our Promise From The Start-

After the debacle in inner Mobotropolis, Sonic, Sally and Antoine return to the Knothole after a long walk back. The three of them watch the warp ring close before they begin to walk back to the village. Sally was fuming about what happened and started to speak.

"Sonic, I know you've been reckless in the past, but that was just blind and stupid disregard.." said Sally, obvious anger flaring in her tone.

"What was I supposed to do? Let him get away? That's not how I roll, Sal." asked Sonic.

"No, I'm just asking you to not put civillian's lives in danger. ..I'm starting to think bringing you over there was a bad idea.." Sally retorted.

"Oh, here we go again...So I messed up a couple of times, so what?! Everyone makes mistakes!" Sonic shot back, getting more defensive with his tone.

"That's my problem right there! Blind and stupid disregard for the safety of Mobotropolis' people! You went after that helicopter and put civillians in danger, so don't start with me about making mistakes!" Sally shot back, getting more irritated with each word.

"Vill you two please stop fighting?! Zis won't get us anywhere!" said Antoine, finally jumping in to stop their arguing.

"Hmph!" Sally and Sonic proclaimed to each other before turning away from each other, to which Antoine responded by facepalming and groaning to himself.

"You two are like ze married couple.." Antoine groaned to himself.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, ANTOINE?!" Sonic and Sally yelled at Antoine, to which the coyote crouched in fear at the fury of their voices.

"N-n-nothing!" Antoine whimpered as he cowered in fear. With that said, the three of them carried on, with Sonic and Sally both giving a "Hmph!" and looking away from each other while they walked.

"...I'd never marry her." Sonic muttered to himself.

"SAY THAT AGAIN?!" Sally yelled.

Sonic let out a sigh and just carried on walking.

The three of them eventually reached the Knothole and walked into the village. Many houses and shops made of natural materials were seen throughout the village, as well as a single workshop that belonged to Tails "Miles" Prower, Sonic's best friend of many years and Rotor Walrus, a long-trusted mechanic to the Knothole.

"Sally, Sonic, Antoine, I see all of you have returned." said Nicole as she took the form of a female lynx.

"Thankfully still in one piece, Nicole. Though, no thanks to a certain _someone_." said Sally, her annoyance flaring up again, to which Sonic replied by giving her a cold glare.

"Now, now...It wasn't a complete failure.." Nicole said, speaking in Sonic's defense.

"Wasn't a complete failure?! It was a total disaster!" said Sally.

"Princess, do you not zink you are, how you say, overmasticating?" asked Antoine, finally stepping in, in a failed attempt to calm things down.

"Eheh...Antoine, I think you mean over _exaggerating_?" asked Nicole.

"I know vut I meant!" Antoine snapped back in a comical fashion.

"Aaanyway, during Sonic's reckless... _setbacks_ , we know for sure that the person inside the helicopter, in one form or another, has something to do with Robotnik." said Nicole.

"But, Robotnik's gone. We destroyed the Doomsday Project three years ago, didn't we?" said Sonic, over a flashback of Sonic and Sally using the Deep Power Stones to destroy Robotropolis, Robotnik's utopia.

"While that may be accurate, a lot can happen in three years. Such as... _ahem_ , yeah, I won't speak anymore." said Nicole, alluding to Sonic and Sally's break-up over two years ago.

"Not vut I would call a...happily ever afteur?" said Antoine, which prompted a response from Sonic and Sally.

"ANTOINE!" Sonic and Sally both shouted at him.

"EEP!" Antoine said, cowering in fear from the two's anger. After that, he grumbled and walked off, looking to rest after a long day out on the field.

"What's goin' awn out here?" said a female, southern american voice, revealing herself to be Bunnie Rabbot, who walks out of Tails' and Rotor's workshop.

"Hey Bunnie. These three just got back from Mobotropolis." said Nicole.

"And just in time, too! Tails has just finished work on the Tornado." said Bunnie.

"The plane he's been working on for months?" asked Sally.

"That's the one. He said he's gonna test it out on our next assignment." replied Bunnie, placing her hand on her hip.

"Speaking of that, we'll have to gather in the briefing room to talk about that." said Sally.

"Gotcha, Sally-girl." said Bunnie before as she was about to leave and head back into the workshop.

"Wait, Bunnie." said Sonic, as if he wanted to know something important.

"What is it, Sugah hog?" asked Bunnie as she turned around, hearing the evident desire for answers in his tone.

"..How's Uncle Chuck?" asked Sonic. Bunnie lets out a sad sigh and starts to speak.

"He's still really sick...But I'm sure he'll pull through, Sugah." said Bunnie, giving a reassuring smiling after the last sentence was spoken. After that exchange of words, she headed back into the workshop. Sonic looked down and hoped that his Uncle Chuck, who was de-robotocized after Robotnik's demise, would pull through after being ill for a long time. However, his train of thought was interrupted when a young voice called out to him and Sally.

"Guys, you're back!" Tails, who walked out of the workshop, covered in oil and sweat, called out.

"Hey Tails." said Sally with a smile.

"Wassup, lil' bro?" asked Sonic with a smile.

"Rotor and I have been making huge advancements on the Tornado! We figured a way to give the jet twice as much power, without damaging the environment of course." said Tails, while explaining his progress.

"Solar power?" Sonic asked jokingly.

"N-no, Sonic! ...Something like that." said Tails.

"I did see Solar panels on the plane, Tails. Great idea, though. It could help to stop any more damage and pollution to the forest. I mean, the fumes from Robotropolis were enough to last a lifetime, wouldn't you say?" said Sally, before giving a smile to her nephew.

"Right!" said Tails.

"Tails, I need some help here!" Rotor called out from the workshop.

"Get back to work. We'll be gathering for a briefing soon." said Sally.

"On it, ma'm!" said Tails, as he was about to leave.

"Oh, Tails, One more thing!" said Sally, before she proceeds to give the young fox a kiss on both cheeks and what's dubbed as a "funny kiss" just below his nose.

"Sally..!" said Tails, who flushed with embarrassment.

"No matter how old you'll get, you'll still be my little nephew, Tails. Now get back to work." said Sally as she maintained her smile, just after she lets out a chuckle.

"R-right.." said Tails, before heading back inside the workshop.

The scene cuts to Sonic, was sitting by the river and wondered if his Uncle will pull through. At that moment in time, Sally came along and sat down next to him on the log.

"Hey.." said Sally, as she sat down.

Sonic didn't give a reply, which told her that he was upset about his Uncle's condition.

"..It's about Charles, isn't it? asked Sally.

"...He's the only family I have left, Sal. I don't even know who or where my parents are. He took me in as his own and raised me. Losing him once destroyed me. To think it could happen again, is just..." Sonic said, sounding like he was about to cry.

"Hey, hey...I'm sure he'll pull through this. Just like Bunnie believes he will too. Charles isn't going anywhere, I promise, Sonic.." said Sally, trying to comfort him.

"...I'm sorry for overreacting today." said Sally.

"Nah..I get why you did. It was stupid, what I did. I should have just followed orders and stayed put." Sonic replied.

"...Remember the promise we made all those years ago?" asked Sally, with an expression of sorrow on her face, an emotion that is also heard in her tone.

"The one about sticking together as family and protectin' each other no matter what? 'Course I do." said Sonic, giving his usual cocky smile.

"Well, you _did_ keep that today...barely. So I'll let you off the hook this time." said Sally, giving another smile.

"You mean like all those other times?" Sonic teased.

"Don't push it, Sonic The Hedgehog!" said Sally, after playfully punching his arm.

"Meet me and the others back at the Briefing hut. We have an assignment we need to prepare for tomorrow." Sally followed up.

"Got it, got it!" said Sonic, holding his arm.

The last scene of the episode focused on the two of them walking back to the Knothole, while playfully bickering as usual. And with that, we cut to black.

-To Be Continued-


	5. Episode 3 - The Bandit

-Episode 3: The Bandit-

Inside the Knothole Briefing hut, the Freedom Fighters gathered around a table to discuss their next mission, which is said to take place in an abandoned Robotnik plant, one of the very few remnants remaining from Robotnik's reign. Everyone sits down and Sally proceeds to start speaking.

"Now, from the documents I found in the hands of the Mobian defectors, and with the help of Nicole, we've managed to track down the whereabouts of an abandoned Space Port, where Robotnik got supplies from. Because of an increase of activity in this Port, we need to investigate whether or not this place is being used as a hideout for our mysterious enemy." said Sally, who pointed to various things on a hologram, one of which being a frost-covered and abandoned Space Port. Sonic raised his hand and began to speak.

"That guy I saw in the helicopter...I think Robotnik has something to do with this. We've been seeing his symbols everywhere in the forest and parts of Mobotropolis over these past few months, Sal." said Sonic.

"Sonic, I think you're jumping to conclusions. Robotnik took over the world at one point, so of course traces of him will remain." Tails replied to him.

"And besides, we haven't seen anything of that dirty ol' Robotnik in three years. Why would he show himself just _now_?" Bunnie pointed out.

"Who knows?" Rotor remarked.

"Well regardless, it looks like we have a situation on our hands. Nicole, what's the best way to get inside?" asked Sally, hoping to find a way inside the abandoned plant.

"The best way we can get in is through a pipe that leads to the sewer network." said Nicole, as information on the hologram showed up about a route inside.

"S-s-s-seweur netvurk?" said Antoine, as he quivered in fear slightly.

"Antoine? You're not scared, are you?" Rotor asked teasingly.

"V-vut are you talking about?! It is just a little chilly in here! Zat is all!" Antoine said, in obvious denial of his fear.

"Yeah, suuuuuuuuure.." said Rotor, before he gave a smirk.

"We're heading out to the plant very soon. So get ready, everyone. Meeting closed" said Sally, before Nicole shut off the hologram of the mission plans.

While everyone prepared to head out for the mission in order to find out about the sudden spike in Badnik activity. Rotor and Tails headed to the workshop in order to prepare the Tornado for take-off, Nicole and Sally talked about mission preparations and Sonic was left to think about his uncle.

"I wanna believe that he'll be okay...Unc's a fighter, he really is...but I guess I'm just-" he thinks to himself, before his thought was interrupted by someone; none other than Tails.

"Alright, everyone! The Tornado is ready to go!" Tails called out to everyone.

"Sonic, you ready?" Sally asked as she approached him.

"Yeah, I'm ready." he replied, before walking over to the Tornado and jumping onto the nose. Tails gets into the cockpit of the jet, before Bunnie, Antoine and Sally take up the remaining three seats. The fox presses various buttons on the Tornado's dashboard in order to start up the machine. Rotor assisted by helping to clear the newly-assembled runway for the Tornado to take off from.

"Rotor, we're ready to take off!" Tails called out to Rotor via radio.

"Gotcha, Tails!" he replied, before running back to the workshop to watch the Jet take off from a safe distance. As soon as Rotor ran to the window of the workshop, Tails took off in the tornado and headed towards the abandoned plant mentioned in the briefing.

The scene cuts to a snowy, stormy sky, in which the Tornado is flying in towards the Space Port. As the jet flies, a group of enemy fighters comes in behind the Tornado. One of them fires a missile from behind, to which Sonic acts immediately by jumping back.

"Sonic?! What are you doing?!" Sally called out to him.

The Blue hedgehog uses his homing attack on the missile, which then flies into the other oncoming missile, before he lands on the wing of the tornado.

"Thought I could use a warm-up!" Sonic shouted out before smirking. Sally reacted by sighing with relief and sat back in her seat.

"I'm gonna kill him one of these days.." she said to herself.

Sonic them continued to be on the defensive by using his homing attack on the missiles, in turn deflecting them back and destroying the jets, one at a time. Every time a jet is destroyed, the pilots can be seen with parachutes.

"Mobians?.." Sonic thought to himself in shock.

"Sonic, are you alright?!" Tails called out via radio.

"Yeah, I am little bro!" Sonic shouted out due to the loud winds.

"We should be close to the Space Port! I'll be setting the Tornado into landing mo-" said Tails before being cut off by a missile hitting the jet's engine. Tails tries to maintain control of the jet as it is scorching down at a very high speed.

"AGH!" Sonic screams as he's blown off the Tornado.

"SONIC!" everyone onboard called out to him.

Sonic is seen plummeting towards a long ravine down below. The blue hedgehog thought quickly and rolled up into a spine ball. As he approached the ravine, he landed on the frozen water, causing a huge crack and shattered the ice around him. He then looks around before starting to walk.

"The Space Port shouldn't be far from here.." he said to himself as he walked in the blizzard.

The scene then cuts to the rest of the crew screaming, as well as Tornado crash landing near the Space Port. The craft then scrapes along a surface of snow mixed in with stones, which shred the underbelly of the jet. As soon as the craft stops scraping along the snow-covered ground, Tails, Sally, Bunnie and Antoine all get out of the Tornado after their hatches open.

"Is everyone alright?!" Tails called out to the rest of the crew.

"Ngh..." Sally groaned as she climbed out of the craft, with Bunnie and Antoine following.

"Princess, are you alright?!" Antoine called out, running over.

"Yeah, I'm fine Antoine...thanks." Sally replied, as she dusted herself off. Before she can properly gather herself, the team were surrounded by Robotnik's robots.

"Sally, I think we got company.." Bunnie said.

"You don't need to tell me twice, Bunnie...Everyone, prepare for combat!" Sally ordered, before drawing her Ring Blades, preparing to fight the robots. Antoine drew his sword, before Bunnie got into her fighting stance.

The scene then shifts back to Sonic, who is seen running through a large set of trees. The severe blizzard has caused him to lose his sense of direction. He tries running in all directions, but he can't seem to find a way towards the Space Port.

In just a short moment, a shot fired at Sonic, one he reacted to quickly by dodging.

"What?!" he said, his head darting around to find where the shot came from. However, due to the harsh conditions, he was unable to pinpoint a direction, so he just kept going in order to find the plant.

Another shot was fired at a frozen waterfall, which unfortunately for him, he happens to be close by, but couldn't properly see it due to the blizzard.

"Hey! You coulda killed me with that!" Sonic called out in the direction of the bullet was fired. He turned around as he started to notice that the waterfall was unfreezing. He realizes that the shot was a thermal round.

"Oh grea-" Sonic was about to say, before he was cut off by being washed way by the water from the waterfall.

"...That was the idea." said the mysterious gunman, whose only feature were revealed was his helmet that he seems to use to target his shots. He watches Sonic tumble downstream as he seems to be heading towards the plant's sewage network.

"..Killing you won't take long." said the Gunman, who uses a Sniper Rifle, as well as the targeting computer inside his helmet to keep track of Sonic's movements. He fires a shot at Sonic as he goes down stream, a shot the Hedgehog manages to avoid.

"Woah! Blublu-" he exclaimed as he got water in his mouth as he slid down stream. The blue hedgehog reaches a large drop that leads into another short stream.

"Oh great!" said Sonic before he reached the drop and started falling. After doing so, he landed on shallow water on his back. He groaned as he got onto his hands and knees before standing up slowly.

"Man...is there anyone who isn't tryina off me?!" he said to himself, before he notices a pipe entrance in front of him.

"This must be the entrance into the Space Port's sewage network. Gross.." said Sonic before he started to run inside.

To close off this episode, the last scene cuts to Sally, Antoine, Tails and Bunny running through, unknown to them, the same forest Sonic was going through and are trying to fight off a large horde of Robotnik's robots.

"Ah great...Where's Sonic?!" asked Bunnie.

"I don't know...but he better not be doing anything stupid!" Sally said, just as she slashed down another robot. However, another robot comes up to her from behind and hits her in the back of the head and onto the ground.

"Ungh!" Sally exclaimed as she got hit.

"Sally!" Tails called out, just before the screen fades to black.

Sally tries to stand up, but the severity of the hit caused her to pass out on the cold snow.

-To Be Continued-


	6. Episode 4 - Sally

Episode 4: Sally

 **(Six Years Ago)**

The scene cuts to about six years ago, before a time the Knothole Freedom Fighters were born. Sonic and Sally were as young as 12-13 at the time, and they looked on as the world started to become more and more robotocized, while hiding out in Uncle Chuck's home in the Great Forest. Sally was finished putting together a rebellious outfit, in the hopes of being able to take on Robotnik's forces. She walked downstairs and was ready to leave the house.

"Sally, you can't go out there. It's too dangerous!" Charles called out, noticing that Sally was about to leave.

"Charles, we can't just sit here and watch Mobius go down in flames!" said Sally, who paced around in obvious worry, desperate to take action.

"I understand Sally, but it's too dangerous to go out there by yourself. Besides, I need to train you up some more before you can go out there." Chuck said in response, hoping to get through to Sally.

"I can't just sit on the sidelines any longer, and expect someone else to save my people! As the Princess of The Acorn Kingdom, I have to take action!" Sally said passionately, right before she runs out the door.

"Sally!" Chuck called out, before letting out a sigh.

"..Sonic, make sure she's safe." he continued.

"Got it, Unc." Sonic replied, just before he started running out the door. Chuck looks on in concern, hoping that Sally will return safely.

 **(Present Day)**

The scene cuts to inside a cave, where Sally wakes up after being knocked out by one of Robotnik's machines. She slowly started to open her eyes, her vision gradually becoming more clear as each milisecond goes by. Icicles hung from the ceilings of the stone cavern, which gradually melted due to the fire Bunnie set up inside the cave. Other things that were seen was Antoine shivering due to the cold.

"Sally? Sally! Wake up!" Tails called out.

"Uuuggghh.." she groaned, as she held her head and sat up.

"What happened...Where are we?" she asked.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Bunnie said with relief.

"We're in a cave we found in the mountains. You were knocked out by one of the rebuilt robots, so we brought you here until you woke up." Tails explained.

"I see...Thanks Tails. I owe you one." Sally said as she rubbed her head.

"Hey, does anyone know where Sonic landed?" asked Bunnie.

"Sorry Bunnie, but I haven't got a lock on him...maybe we'll meet him inside." Tails replied as he looked over his Miles Electric in order to contact Nicole.

"Nicole, we crashed on our way over to the abandoned Space Port. The place is being protected by Mobian defectors." said Tails.

"From the information that I got from around, there's been an unrest in many parts of Mobius lately. It's difficult to pinpoint the cause, as I have very little information on that aspect. However what I can gather is that Sonic's theory may have been more on the mark than we originally thought.." explained Nicole.

"So, it's a sign that Robotnik could be back? And what about Sonic? Is he alright?" asked Sally.

"I've managed to get in contact with Sonic, Sally. He's alright and he's making his way into the Space Port via the sewage network as planned. ..And yes, it could very well be possible that Robotnik is back. I hate to say those words, but..." replied Nicole.

"That's good to know. Make sure he stays safe.." Sally said as she muttered the second sentence under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Nicole.

"N-n-nothing!" Sally replied with a tone of panic and embarassment.

"We'll keep you updated, should we come across anything else." Tails chimed in.

"Roger. Nicole out." said Nicole, before the transmission ended.

"Let's head out." Sally said.

"But Sally-girl, what about-" asked Bunnie before she was cut off.

"I'll be fine. We need to meet up with Sonic. He's waiting for us, and he gets reckless when he's impatient. Let's move out, team." Sally continued. As soon as she finished her sentence, Antoine can be heard sneezing due to the cold.

"Oh good, I could do w-w-wiv some of z-ze moving.." said Antoine as he shivered.

After this exchange, the crew set walked out of the cave and started to trek forward in the blizzard around them. Antoine can be heard shivering and sneezing as they treaded through the harsh and cold conditions.

"P-p-princess, can ve just please go home? I-I am sure Sonic can take care of himsel-" said Antoine before being cut off.

"We're not abandoning him, Antoine. That's pretty cowardly, even for you." Sally replied.

"Buckle down and deal with it, Antoine. We're all cold here..But we have to find our friend and meet with him." Tails chimed in as they all continued to trek through the harsh conditions. The young Fox took out the Miles' Electric in order to find out their exact position. However, he would very quickly run into a problem.

"Darn, the storm's so strong, it's messing up the signal.." said Tails in frustration.

"Try contacting Nicole." Sally suggested.

"I can't, same problem." Tails replied, after making an attempt.

"I just hope we can-" said Sally, before being cut off.

Before she could continue, a shot was fired at their location, to which all of them jumped away in terror. The figure revealed himself as the assassin from earlier that tried to kill Sonic. He reloaded his rifle and walked forward.

"So, you're looking for that blue rodent?" asked the Assassin.

"What's it to you?" asked Sally, clearly hostile.

"What it is to me, is my paycheck." said the Assassin.

"So you were hired to kill him?!" Bunnie chimed in.

"I'm not gonna let that happen." said Sally, before drawing out her Ring Blades.

"Ah, you wanna use blades do ya? Okay, we can use blades." said the Assassin, as he drew out blades of his own and skillfully spun them around, before getting into a battle stance.

"Now, zis guy is just a show-off.." Antoine said with a sudden burst of confidence, only to yelp in terror as soon as the Assassin briefly turns his blades on him.

Sally looked on as she knew she had to fight this assassin in order to find Sonic without interruption. Just as the two started to walk in a circle while facing each other, she remembered a time where she depended on Sonic.

 **(Cuts Back To Six Years Ago)**

As people scream and run away from the burning city and the ongoing chaos, Sally runs over to a group of Badniks terrorising Mobotropolis and attempts to fight them off. However, as soon as she runs over and lands a hit on one of them, another one shows up and pushes her over, causing to roll on the ground.

"Agh! Gh!" she screamed as she tumbled on the ground.

The chipmunk looked behind her quickly and saw the Badniks approaching her, slowly closing in and ready to capture her. Out of fear, she screams out a name. A name anyone calls out whenever they're in trouble;

"SONIC!"

As if to answer her call, a blue spine ball can be seen taking down the Badniks at a very quick rate. He kicks the last one up into the air, jumped up and spin dashed it in half, just before he lands in time for the two halves of the Badnik to explode.

"Sal, what're you doin'?!" Sonic demanded.

"I...I.." Sally uttered, just as she teared up. Sonic walked over and kneeled beside her, before putting his hand on her back.

"Hey, hey...Look, I get that you wanna fight them too. But we're not ready to take a whole army'o Badniks down yet. Y'get me?" asked Sonic, as she comforted a crying Sally.

"I-I guess...but I'm just tired of not doing anything to help.." said Sally, just before she sniffled.

"If there's one thing I can tell ya, I wanna fight 'em too. But we can't unless Unc gives us the get-go. We gotta trust him, Sal..One day, we'll take everything back from Robuttnik!" Sonic said with a reassuring smirk.

 **(Present Day)**

"Sally?" Tails said in concern, noticing that the chipmunk's resolve was somewhat wavering. However, she began to speak.

"...It's okay, Tails. Take Antoine and Bunnie. Head for the Space Port. I'll catch up." she responded.

"But Sal-" Tails tried to respond before being cut off.

"Just go, Tails! I'll handle him while you meet up with Sonic. That's an order." Sally said.

"...Alright. Just come back to us safely." Tails responded, before running off with Bunnie and Antoine.

"Letting your team escape, are you? Noble, but mistaken." said the Assassin, before him and Sally clashed blades and engaged in a sword fight.

"I can't show weakness now...not when a whole team are counting on me...I will protect them all! I won't be that weak girl I was back then!" Sally thought to herself as she clashed blades with the Assassin. The strong Blizzard made fighting very difficult for Sally. In spite of the fact that the Assassin had protective head gear, she managed to fight admirably.

"Your weakness comes from your desire to protect him." said the Assassin, just before she jumps down, slashes Sally's blades hard and shatters them, causing the Chipmunk to stumble backwards, just before the killer kicks her in the face.

"Gh! What are you talking about?!" Sally snapped.

"I'm talking about your attachment to the hedgehog. Why, your overprotective behavior of him, is your greatest weakness. And wouldn't your teammates find it odd that this is the one thing, the one fear you keep from them?" the Assassin coldly said just as he's about slash her.

"No...our friendship...is the reason I keep going!" she builds up, before shouting out the last sentence and slashing the Assassin upwards as her Ring Blades rebuild, damaging his helmet and, in turn, a voice modulator inside the helmet. The "he" turns out, is a "she".

"You're not a guy?!" Sally asked, taken aback by the revelation.

"I didn't mean for someone to know this...but still, such is life.." said the Assassin, as she held the damaged part of her helmet.

"Who are you?!" Sally demanded.

"...Call me "Shade" " said the Assassin, just as she threw a smoke pellet, further disorientating the Chipmunk further. She coughed as she waved the smoke away, as she slowly regained her sight.

"..I have to find the others, then meet up with Sonic. ...Big blue...Don't do anything stupid.." she said to herself, before walking off as the screen fades to black.

-To Be Continued-


	7. Episode 5 - We Burn

Episode 5: We Burn

As he traversed through the sewer, Sonic is seen speeding down and grinding on a long rail, going through the channel as fast as he can, while he heard what sounded like a rumble from a series of machines in the distance.

"Ack, they don't wanna make my job easy!" Sonic groaned, as he saw a series of Buzzers, a category of airborne Badniks, rise up in front of the blue hedgehog as he rapidly approached the very end of the rail. In retaliation, he jumped in mid air and used his homing attack on the first one, before taking down another four before jumping onto a platform below the end of the rail. He looked around and saw that he was in the centre of the abandoned Space Port.

"That's that way I like it!" said Sonic, before stumbling as a huge rumble affected the area.

He managed to maintain his footing and saw a giant piece of machinery arrive at his level. He quickly came to realize that it's a death machine, possibly created by Robotnik. He simply tapped the tip of his shoe on the ground twice and smirked as he looked up.

"Hey, Ro-butt-nik! Decided to go for the big guns?!" said Sonic as he maintained his smirk, which quickly faded as he got no response and the Death Machine's arm swings down on him, to which Sonic responded by jumping straight out of the way. He looked down as the debris of the platform came crashing down.

"Weeew. Not up for talkin', huh? Alright, I'll let the clobberin' do all the talkin'!" said Sonic as he took up a cocky battle stance. He then quickly noticed a huge hole in the wall of the facility, and decided to make a bolt for it. Noticing this, the Death Machine takes a swing at the wall, causing much debris to fly. Seizing an opportunity, Sonic used a long and flat piece of the wall as a snowboard and made his way down the ever-growing slopes of snow and ice that came as a result of the Space Port being abandoned for so long.

"S...Sonic, what's happening?! I'm getting readings of seismic activity in that region! What's going on?!" Nicole said through Sonic's earpiece, demanding to know what's happening as of right now.

"Well, let's just say that Robotnik's...not feelin' very social today." said Sonic as he rides on his snowboard, pulling off various tricks as he goes through large holes in the walls and grinding on any rail he lands on, all while the Death Machine pursues him, which crashes through the wall Sonic just went through.

"He's actually there?! Then it was a trap! He planned for us to go there!" Nicole pointed out.

"Nicole, Nicole, you worry too much! I got this under control!" said Sonic as he continued to ride through the abandoned Port.

"Oh, _that's_ reassuring.." Nicole mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing! Over and out.." said Nicole, just before she ended the transmission.

Sonic continued to ride through the abandoned base, all while the Death Machine continues to chase him. To his frustration, he discovers that it's closing on him. In just a short span of time, a squad of Buzzers show up on both of Sonic's sides. He responds by smirking, jumping and kicking one straight into the other, causing both Buzzers to explode.

"Hah! Too slow!" he exclaimed as he carried this out, before jumping back on the flat piece of debris, just before he jumped onto another rail. After this, he decided to contact Sally, who then answers the call pretty much immediately.

"Sonic, what's going on?! I'm hearing a LOT of rumbling!" Sally asked through his earpiece, demanding to know what's happening.

"Sal, turns out it was a trap layed out by Robotnik! Before you explode, do you have the power ring?" Sonic asked as he rides towards the exit, as the Space Port starts come crashing down.

"Yes. Why?" asked Sally, curious of Sonic's motive.

"Let's just say it's gonna be a BLAST." Sonic simply explained. To which, Sally sighed.

"Alright.. Where are you?" asked Sally.

"Get on top of the biggest tree in the area, so I can see you." Sonic explained.

"Alright, I see it. I'll throw you the ring?" Sally said, with a tinge of sass in the last sentence.

"Y'know it, Sal. Let's do it to it!" said Sonic as he smirked, just before he ended the transmission, went through a large jump and out of the crumbling Space Port, which the Death Machine bursts out of and continues to pursue Sonic.

Meanwhile, Sally starts to make her way through a series of rogue Badniks, slashing through them and dashing towards the biggest tree in the region. She puts on a backpack with the Power Ring inside, before jumping straight onto the bark and makes use of her Ring Blades to climb up the tall tree.

"Nicole, I'm heading up." Sally said.

"Understood. Please hurry, Sonic is making his way down." Nicole responded.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Sonic..." she thinks to herself as she's about to reach the top of the tree. All of a sudden, another Rogue Badnik lands a kick to the Chipmunk's face and she starts to fall down.

"UNGH!" she exclaims, just before she regains her senses and stabs her Ring Blades straight back into the bark. She pulls the blades out, jumps up a bit and stabs the Ring Blades into the bark again before attempting to climb once more. As soon as she gets to a good distance, she takes the Power Ring out of her backpack.

"Sally?!" Nicole calls out.

"I'm fine, Nicole. Let's just hope this gets to-" said Sally, before being cut off.

She looks out and sees Sonic in the distance, riding on a long and flat piece of debris and doing tricks in the air, all while the Death Machine chases down the blue hedgehog.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me..." she muttered to herself.

As he heads down the long slope of snow, Sonic sees Sally in the distance as she gets to the top of the tree, all while fighting off rogue Badniks. He slides down the slope to make a run up to a high slop, which will allow him to make a big jump to get enough distance for Sally to throw the Ring to him.

As soon as he makes the run up and goes airborne, Sonic jumps off the piece of Debris and soars into the air.

"SAL!" he called out, just before Sally, who is being pulled down by Badniks, throws Sonic the Power Ring in her hand. He catches it and turns around to face the oncoming Death Machine, just before he goes into a spin dash and charges it up.

"Pull over!" Sonic shouts out, before bolting at the Death Machine and going straight through it's core and out of the other side, before making a spectacular landing by skidding along the snow and looking up at the Death Machine just before it explodes.

"Now that, was an grand finale!" said Sonic, before he gave a smirk. However, it would soon fade when he noticed something off about the Death Machine. He ran over to check it out, before discovering that Robotnik was nowhere to be seen.

"Sonic!" Sally called out as she arrived.

"Shoot...Sal, It was a set-up.." Sonic told her as she came closer.

"So he wasn't in there the whole time.." Sally muttered.

"Hmhmhm...I guess you're wondering where I am, Freedom Fighters? Well, you'll be happy to know that I'm very near by. I'm sure we'll be _very_ happy to see each other again. Until then, I bid you farewell..." said a heavily-modulated transmission from what sounds like Robotnik, right before he bursts into a fit of menacing laughter.

"So, we need to look for him, huh?" Sonic asked rhetorically.

"Let's get moving. I'm sure the others will find us." Sally said.

"...Where are they, anyway?" Sonic asked.

"We had company and we got seperated.." Sally explained.

The last shot focuses on Sonic and Sally looking on at the debris of the Death Machine. A Robotnik symbol is seen on a focal point of the destroyed machine, just before the screen fades to black.

-To Be Continued-


	8. Episode 6 - Geoffery St John

-Episode 6: Geoffery St John-

On the other side of the snow-covered forest, Bunnie, Antoine and Tails continued to tread through the thick, white snow as they continued to navigate their way through the vast woodland. Upon seeing a large cloud of smoke coming from debris of the Death Machine that Sonic and Sally faced in the last episode.

"Whew, that's a lotta commotion over there!" Bunnie said as the southern belle rabbit faced the smoke in the distance and pointed to it.

"Is that the giant robot from earlier? If so, how did Robotnik get ahold of this kind of tech?" asked Tails as he walked over next to Bunnie and looked over at the smoke. Just after asking this question, a sneeze can be heard from Antoine.

"C-c-c-can we just go home now? Eet es very freezing out heur!" said Antoine, who was shivering from the snow, despite the conditions starting to ease up. Before anyone can respond, a group of four rogue Badniks appeared in front of them, ready to attack the Freedom Fighters.

"Eek!" Antoine exclaimed before he started to cower in fear as the Badnik was about to attack him. Just before the machine could hit the Coyote however, the machine was instead sliced in half.

Bunnie was seen firing a series of projectiles from her mechanical fingers, which turn out to be bombs that explode on the Badniks. She looks over and sees Tails flying over to one of them.

"Come and get me, you bucket of bolts!" Tails said, taunting the Badnik. The Fox takes a page out of Sonic's playbook and distracts the Badnik, just before it gets sliced in half. Someone is seen heading down and the last Badnik gets sliced in half. Tails, Antoine and Bunny look at the person in awe as they reveal themselves.

"I noticed that you could all use a little extra help." said the unknown male, who resembles a skunk.

"And who might you be, sugah?" Bunnie asked in a sultry manner, to which Antoine responded with a slight, jealous huff to himself.

"My name is Geoffery St. John. I'm the captain of an off-the-radar branch of Freedom Fighters. I've been assigned to help you out." explained Geoffery after introducing himself. He was a skunk who sported purple gauntlets and boots, as well as a green scarf. He also had a scar on his left eye, which was likely obtained from battle.

"Well, nice to meetcha Geoffery. I'm-" said Bunnie before being cut off.

"Bunnie Rabbot. I know all of your name. And I must say, you're even more beautiful in person." Geoffery said sweetly before kissing the Rabbit's mechanical, to which she gave a small blush and a giggle.

"Aww, shucks.." she said as she sweetly rolled her eyes.

"Ahem! Well, I zink ve should be going. Sonic and ze princess are surely searching for us." an annoyed Antoine chimed in.

"I've been tracking their position, and they're close by. Let's go to them." said Tails, who has been walking around the whole time holding his Miles Electric in order to track down Sonic and Sally's position to find and meet with them.

"Let's go. Woudn't wanna keep 'em waiting, would ya?" Geoffery asked rhetorically.

The scene cuts to Sonic and Sally, who were finished listening to the recorded message from who is presumed to be Robotnik. The two of them look around as they start to wonder where he could actually be. Not too long after, and with a look of uncertainty, Sally begins to speak.

"I thought he would be here...I guess I made an error in judgement." said Sally as she took some steps closer to the debris of the crash site.

"Nah, seems like Robotnik's too much of a coward to show himself. After all, we did kick his butt three years ago so hard, his empire came crashing down." said Sonic as smirked and took some steps and looked around the debris.

"Eheh, that's true." said Sally as she let out a small laugh. After this she takes out the mobile device she uses to store Nicole. She then contacts the Lynx.

"Nicole, triangulate the position on Robotnik's broadcasting location." Sally requested.

"Got it, Sally." Nicole replied as readings started to show up on the mobile device.

"...Signature...unknown? He's not too far from here. And it looks like the others approaching you, seems they also made a friend as well." said Nicole. Sally looked ahead and saw that Bunnie, Antoine and Tails were walking over with Geoffery, whom the three of them met earlier.

"Sally!" said Bunnie as she ran over with Antoine and Tails, while Geoffery calmly walked over.

"Bunnie, Tails, Antoine! ..Who's this?" said Sally as she ran over, before stopping during the question.

"This is-" Bunnie was about to say, before being cut off.

"Geoffery St. John. I'm a leader of an Off-The Radar branch of the Freedom Fighters. Nobody really knows about us. I've come here to help ya track down Robotnik. ..And you're even more beautiful in person than I could imagine, Princess." explained Geoffery.

"Oh...well, thank you Geoffery." said Sally, as she blushed slightly, to which Sonic have a slight look of jealousy mixed with suspicion.

"How did you find Bunnie, Tails and Antoine?" she asked him.

"Well, pure luck really. I just saw that these guys were in trouble and thought I'd help out who I'm assigned to be with." Geoffery said, before giving a confident smirk.

"Well that's awfully brave of you, Geoffery.." Sally said sweetly, shooting a smirk back to him.

"AHEM!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh, Geoffery, this is-" Sally said, about to introduce Sonic before being cut off.

"Sonic The Hedgehog. I've heard much about you. You saved this world about three years ago." said Geoffery, pointing out the hedgehog's accomplishments.

"Well, it did take us a lotta time and work, but we kicked Robotnik's butt outta here in the end." said Sonic before smirking.

"Impressive." said Geoffery, before everyone was interrupted by the arrival of an aircraft. All of the Freedom Fighters looked up and saw who they believed to be Robotnik the whole time.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Knothole Freedom Fighters." said a voice, the figure whom it belonged to walked towards the platform of the aircraft.

"Who are you?!" Tails called out to him.

"Since you're so interested, I'll tell you. I am Dr. Eggman. I have come here to take over Mobius and place it under an iron fist once again!" said Eggman, briefly explaining his plan.

"So you're NOT Robotnik?!" Sally asked in shock.

"Close, but not quite. I far outrank that weakling. Now, minions, attack!" said Eggman as he swung his arm out, signalling Badniks to attack the Freedom Fighters. Sonic jumps up and takes all of the Badniks out with ease, just before dashing through two, before giving the last one a slight tap with his foot, causing it to fall right over.

"...Show-off." Sally said, unamused as she crosses her arms.

"Impressive! Now, how about THESE?" said Eggman as he orders a swarm of Stingers to attack Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. Sonic attempts to take them all out with a series of homing attacks, but he gets knocked down due to the sheer number of them.

"Oof!" Sonic exclaimed as his feet scraped along the cold, white snow.

Bunnie responds by using the boosters on her feet and flying up, before opening her mechanical fingers and firing a series of shots at the large swarm of Stingers. By the time each of them realized what had happened, Bunnie lands in a dramatic fashion before standing up and placing her hand on her hip, blowing a kiss and giving a wink to the camera, just in time for the Stingers to explode. The Freedom Fighters react with a thunderous cheer.

"Retreat for now!" said Eggman in an obvious panic, before he flew away in his aircraft.

After some celebration, the Freedom Fighters notice another ship arriving. This time, it was one of their own. Nicole began to speak through Sally's mobile device, so that everyone can hear what she's about to say.

"I sent you a lift home. Thought you could use it." said Nicole with a smile on the other end.

The scene cuts to Eggman, who is seen flying away in his aircraft. Just as he reaches for one of the commands on the control panel, he starts to speak as he's communicating to someone. As he navigates his way through the calming snow, he begins to speak.

"Make sure you learn everything you can about them. Tear them apart from the inside out." said Eggman, just before cutting back to the Freedom Fighters, all of whom are flying back to the Knothole on the aircraft that was sent by Nicole.

The last shot focuses on a tracker that is seen on the back of the aircraft, which is shown to be bleeping and flashing slowly.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
